


A Fragile Mind

by wibblywobblymess



Series: The Girl Upstairs [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Concussive Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lia and Tony are friends - more than friends - since the incident that brought them together. But when she calls him from California, desperate for him to take time off to come meet her, it turns out to be for more than just a friendly visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                The office was quiet, typical for a Monday morning. Tony’s head rested on his desktop, his hands clasped across the back of his neck, as he attempted to sleep while attempting to stay awake. The mail cart squeaked as it rolled across the carpeting, stopping long enough for a few envelopes to be rested by Tony’s head, before moving a few more feet to McGee’s desk, the cart going quiet as the clerk handed a single letter to McGee. With a smile, she continued moving the cart around the corner, leaving McGee to flip the envelope, and smile at the name in the Sender corner.

“A letter, McGee? From whom?” Ziva asked, lowering her body into her seat and taking a sip of her coffee.

“Huh? Oh…just a friend,” he said, turning it once more and sliding his finger under the flap. Tony, sighing, lifted his head, and looked over at McGee.

“Such a lie, McGee. It’s Monday morning, I’m too tired to argue with you. Who’s it from?” McGee pulled a small card from inside the envelope, and flipped it open, catching sight of Tony in the corner of his eye. He leaned his head, trying to see what was written on the outside of the card, grumbling as McGee closed it again, and turned, slipping it into the locked bottom drawer of his desk.

“Then don’t argue, DiNozzo. Just answer your phone,” he replied, as Tony’s phone began to ring. Frowning, Tony sighed again, and plucked the receiver from the cradle.

“Very Special Agent Anthony Di-…Hey,” he said, his voice switching from professional to friendly in less than a second. “Vacation? I, uh…I can’t. The week just started, I need to give notice to take vacation…I should be able to come see you in a few days, depending on who I can t-…why is this so important to you?”

Both McGee and Ziva looked over at DiNozzo’s desk, curiosity written all over their faces, as he turned his back to them, ducking his head and talking in a lower tone. With a sigh, he agreed, and lowered the phone back to the cradle, looking out the window for a moment, silent.

“Tony? Is everything alright?”

“Huh? Yeah…everything is fine. Anyone know where Gibbs is?” he asked, turning to face the team. The two exchanged an uncertain glance, before Ziva pointed her pen over his head.

“I believe he was meeting with the Director…” Nodding, and without another word, Tony pushed his chair back, making his way up the steps to the Director’s office. No sooner had he walked away did McGee point.

“Something must be wrong, I haven’t seen Tony that serious in a long time…” Ziva nodded in agreement, before shaking her head.

“Look up the number that just called him, see if you can find out who it was,” she suggested, smiling slightly as McGee’s fingers began to click across the keyboard.

                It wasn’t too long before Gibbs and DiNozzo made their way down the steps, Gibbs’ phone against his ear, and, glancing over his shoulder, McGee tapped a couple keys, hiding his search. Gibbs rounded the corner, sipping his coffee as he lowered his body into his desk chair. DiNozzo was only a couple steps behind him, but rather that sit, he slung his bag across his shoulder, and picked up his jacket. Two steps away from the desk, he paused, and glanced towards Ziva, who was looking back at him, eyebrows knitted together.

“Is everything alright, Tony?”

“…yeah…I’m going away for a few days – don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he warned, moving to the elevator without waiting for a response. Ziva motioned to him, before looking at Gibbs as he hung up his cell.

“Is there something wrong with Tony?” Gibbs didn’t look up, but, lowering his coffee cup from his lips, he cleared his throat.

“Nope…not with Tony…” The trailing of Gibbs’ voice, and the lack of information, brought a concerned look to both agents’ faces as they looked at each other, frowning.

                McGee’s hunt for the number that called Tony was put on hold as Gibbs’ phone rang, leading the team out to a dead Marine in the District. It was a short case, lasting only a day, but by the time it was over, McGee and Ziva were ready to go home. Locking the system, McGee shut off his monitor, and clicked off the light, following Ziva to the elevator, his bag and his jacket slung over his shoulder. The search he’d started earlier that day had completely slipped his mind.

                Tony climbed off the plane, sunglasses resting on the top of his head, duffel bag slung across his shoulder. Glancing around at the crowd, he grumbled a little, and made his way out of the terminal. His head was filled with the chattering voices of the people around him, the laughter of reunited families a few feet away, and the tears of the children waving goodbye to a parent near the gate. Ducking around a few huddled groups, Tony glanced up over his head, following the arrows towards the entrance to the airport.

                He spotted the sunlight shining in through the tall windows, and smiled, thankful he was getting closer. A voice through the crowd, however, stopped him in his tracks.

“Anthony!” Turning around, wide-eyed and clearly confused, he scanned faces, not seeing anything familiar. He faced forward again, spotting the waving hand, and made his way towards it, smiling as the woman attached came into view.

“Lia Poe,” he laughed, hooking an arm around her shoulder. She grinned at him, and batted her lashes, before leaning up and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“It’s good to see you, Tony. Come on, let’s get out of here before we get trampled,” she said, shaking her head and leading him towards the doors.

                It took longer than expected, weaving through the crowd of people in the airport. Some were moving the opposite way of Lia and Tony, but many had stopped, and were simply blocking the pathway. With a sigh, Lia glanced at Tony, and shook her head, taking his hand and pulling him behind her as they nudged and elbowed their way out of the airport.

“Ugh…I’m the last person who should be claustrophobic, but if anything would do the trick, an airport would be it,” she commented, shaking her head and turning to see him as the doors closed behind them.

“You sounded very…urgent on the phone, Lia. Is everything okay?” he asked, eyebrow raised. There was a hesitation as she nodded, but didn’t verbally respond right away. Instead, still grasping his hand, she led him to her car, parked in a temporary parking place nearby.

“Yeah…yeah, I’m okay. I just wanted you to be here, and, I swear, if I had been able to do so, I would have called you last week to have you take time off. I’m sorry to just…lump this on you,” she said, pulling out of the spot, and driving off.

                It felt like a much longer ride than it was, as Lia barely spoke, even when Tony prodded with gentle questions. Her fingers tapped onto the steering wheel as she drove, her body and her voice in the car with him, but her mind clearly elsewhere. He watched her, curiously, as she drove out of Los Angeles, and, as time passed, to a house nearly a half-hour away. Putting the car into park, she looked at Tony, smiling gently, before climbing out of the car and pocketing the keys.

“You gotta talk to me, Lia. I had to lie to get out of work for the week. What’s going on?” he asked, following her up to the front door.

“I didn’t want to be alone this week, Tony…and you…are the only person I wanted with me.” There was uncertainty on his face at the faint sadness in her voice, as she unlocked and opened the door, stepping off to the side to let him in.

“Come on, Lia…I’m your friend, tell me what’s going…on…” The living room and dining room were littered with boxes, some empty, some sealed, and others only partially packed.

                Once the door was closed behind them, Lia turned, taking Tony’s bag and jacket, stepping into the next room to hang them up on a hook on the wall. She didn’t say anything, moving towards the kitchen and disappearing for a moment. The only sound was a clunk of a cabinet, the clink of a glass, before she reentered the entryway, handing him a glass of water, and sipping the one in her hands.

“A few months ago, dad retired…you knew that, you were with me at his birthday dinner,” she smiled, nodding her head towards the living room and walking towards the couch.

“Of course. The steak was almost as good as the one Gibbs makes,” Tony chuckled, as Lia set her glass on the coffee table, and moved to a box on the table in the corner.

                Eyebrow raised, only a little glad to see a smile begin to form on her lips, Tony pursed his lips, and lowered his body onto the couch. He sipped the water in his hands, before putting the glass down, watching her carefully.

“I remember you saying that,” Lia replied with a soft laugh. “As soon as his retirement was official, dad packed up and moved out here to Simi Valley. He always loved California. Um…I came out two weeks ago to see him, spend some time with him…” There was a small break in her voice as she looked at the picture frame in her hands, before turning to see him.

“Lia?” Tony asked, pushing himself off the couch and stepping around the table.

“Dad wasn’t well…he knew who I was, but that was about it. He, uh…he couldn’t tell me what state we were in…he couldn’t tell me what branch of the military he just retired from…Dad was going fast…and Tony…I have never been so helpless,” she said, honestly, turning her head to see him. He reached out, and hooked his arm around her shoulder.

“…I’m sorry…” She shook her head, looking back into the box.

“Four days ago, while I was on a trip to the store, Dad fell down the basement steps. When I got back, he was unconscious…he went to the hospital by ambulance, and I followed behind them.” There was a pause as she ran a hand over her face, and leaned against Tony for support. “Dad made it through the night...died from injuries sustained to the brain from the fall the following morning,” she said. Her voice was low, and shaken, as Tony frowned, and pulled her in against him for a hug.

“Lia…”

“The funeral…is Saturday…and I…I couldn’t do this alone,” Lia whispered, her voice frail, as she returned the hug.

“All you had to do was ask. I’d have been here in a heartbeat,” he murmured, resting his head against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

                The sun had set beyond the shore. Tony sat in the dining room, flipping through a few books that were stacked next to an empty box. Lia, stretching, lifted her head from the arm of the sofa, and looked around, somewhat disoriented.

“…Tony?”

“In the other room…you fell asleep crying…thought I would let you rest on the couch for a little while,” he answered, looking over the top of the book as Lia sat up, yawning.

“Oh…thank you, Tony…I haven’t slept much in the past few days, so…I appreciate it…” Standing, Lia shuffled around the couch, and walked up beside him at the table. “If you find any you like…you’re welcome to them. They’re probably only going to end up in storage, anyway,” she said, moving into the kitchen. “Have, uh…have you eaten?”

“Nope…thought I’d wait for you,” he called back, before adding, “Thank you.”

                Lia fumbled about in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets, the freezer, and the refrigerator, before sighing, and plucking a take-out menu off the counter.

“Sausage, bacon, onions on a pizza?” she called.

“Sounds great…why?” Instead of an answer, he heard a soft beeping, and after a pause, her voice talking to someone else.

“Yeah…I’d like to order a pizza for delivery…”

He smiled a little, and stood, moving into the kitchen. Lia’s eyes darted towards him as he extended his hand, and his credit card, in front of her, as she waited for the person on the other end of the line to finish writing down the order. She shook her head, but Tony silently insisted, waiting for her to take the card and read the number into the phone before putting the card back into his wallet. Nodding at the time the voice gave her, Lia thanked him, and hung up, looking over at Tony.

“You didn’t have to buy, Tony…”

“I know. I wanted to. Let’s…rest for the night, and eat dinner…and tomorrow I’ll help you do some packing…” Lia blushed, and smiled, but shook her head.

“Actually…I have plans for us tomorrow…would you mind helping me pack a little tonight?” Tony shook his head, leading her back into the dining room.

“Course not. Let’s…start…here,” he said, pulling out a chair for her, before taking the chair next to her.

**_Page Break_ **

 

                When morning was still breaking over Simi Valley, Lia nudged Tony’s leg off the couch, smiling as he jerked and rolled around, looking at her through a grumpy, tired expression.

“I want to get started early…go on, take a shower…I’ll make you a cup of coffee,” she said, patting his head as she moved to the kitchen.

Grumbling and biting down on a few swears, Tony shuffled through the house, and shut the bathroom door as he moved for the shower. Lia listened for the water to start before digging through the box on the kitchen table and removing a travel mug with a Navy logo on it. She smiled, dragging her finger over the logo, and sighed, shaking the feeling off as she poured coffee into it. The coffee steam rolled up passed Lia’s lips as she leaned closer to the cup, taking a breath, and closing her eyes.

Tony eyed her from the doorway, and, with a small smile on the corner of his mouth, entered the kitchen, softly clearing his throat. She opened her eyes, and looked at him, blushing.

“Uh…how long were you standing there?”

“Not long…but I’m guessing you were standing there quite a few minutes. Did you fall asleep?”

“No…” she answered quickly, handing Tony the coffee in her hands. “I just got lost in thought…” she added, digging another travel mug from the box, and turning to fill it.

“Must have been a pretty big thought. What’s the plan for today?”

“Well…I gotta go to Los Angeles, to see a few people about a headstone,” she sighed, rubbing her eyes. “And depending on how long that takes, I want to stop at a couple of stores.” Tony nodded, sipping the coffee, before lowering his butt onto the kitchen chair.

“Okay…”

                Lia turned, leaning against the counter, and watched Tony for a minute as she sipped her coffee. A smile, faint but there, formed on her lips, and she rubbed her fingers against her eyes.

“I might tell you this a few times…but I’m still going to go ahead and say it. Dad had a lot of things, things he has collected over the years. Much of it would be packed, but I am photographing everything before I pack it into a box.” Tony looked at her, eyebrow raised, wondering what she was working towards. “If you find anything, Tony, that was my fathers, anything that you find interesting, that you want to own…please say so. You are more than welcome to it. It will just end up sitting in storage in Virginia if I take everything.”

“Are you sure about that, Lia?”

“Of course. Whatever you don’t want, I will send the pictures back to NCIS, and let McGee, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, and Ducky pick what they might like. I love my father, but much of this will simply be packed away. I do not need the items to have the memories. Really – whatever sparks your interest, I want you to have it,” she replied, crossing the floor, and leaning down, placing a very light kiss on his forehead.

“What was that for?”

“For dropping everything to be here. Thank you,” she said, patting his shoulder as she exited the living room.

                With mirrored lenses covering her eyes, Lia smiled at Tony, and plucked a keychain off of a hook near the door.

“Going to be driving dad’s car. The one thing he loved more than the military, and almost as much as me,” she said, putting her hand on the door to the garage. She paused, and turned to see Tony, tossing him a single key. “Go out the front, lock the door? I’ll pull out of the garage.”

Despite the eyebrow that rose from behind his sunglasses, Tony nodded, and made his way across the room, disappearing into the hall. With a smile, Lia slipped out the door into the garage, pulling it securely behind her and ensuring it locked. Breathing out slowly, she turned to face the car behind her, and nodded before climbing in.

Tony checked the knob on the front door, making sure it locked as he stepped off the concrete slab onto the sidewalk. He stuffed his hands into pockets, looking around the road as the garage door opened behind him. Rolling his head from one side to the other, stretching his neck, Tony sipped the coffee he held in his hand, and turned around, stopping as soon as he saw the car back out of the garage. It stopped a few feet passed the door, adjusting as Lia pushed it into park and shut it off. She flicked her finger into the garage door button, closing it as she climbed out of the car, and tossed the key across the grass to Tony.

“My dad’s prized possession. A 1965 Aston Martin DB5…”

“Just like in _Goldfinger_ …” She nodded, and walked over to Tony, looking up at him as she lifted her shades to her forehead.

“Just like in _Goldfinger_. Tony DiNozzo, would you like to drive the Aston Martin DB5 to Los Angeles?” she asked, eyebrow raised. There was a sparkle in his eyes, excitement filling his face, as the offer passed her lips.

“Ya mean it?” He sounded like a kid on Christmas.

“I do. Go ahead, get in,” she said, moving back and climbing in on the passenger side.

                Tony cherished the time behind the wheel of the Aston Martin, almost unable to believe he was sitting inside of it, let alone driving it. Lia didn’t interrupt his “beautiful moment” most of the way, aside from giving him directions to the destination. He pulled up on the street just outside of the building, and she peered up through the window, sighing softly.

“…you okay to do this? Want me to come with you?” Tony asked, leaning back in his seat.

“I can do this…you sit here, have fun with the car,” she chuckled, glancing over. “Thanks, though. I’ll be back out in a little bit. There’s a burger joint down the road, if you get bored…or hungry…or both…” Lia moved her weight to her hand, pushing herself up to kiss Tony’s cheek, before climbing out of the car and heading into the building.

Chuckling, Tony waited a moment before plucking his wallet from his pocket. He slipped a folded piece of computer paper out, unfolded it, and looked down the list in front of him. After a second, he plucked a pen from the inside pocket of his coat, and scratched off the second item on that list. Sighing and smiling, he leaned back in his seat, and put the list back in his wallet, and the wallet back in his pocket.

A half hour passed before Lia exited the building, and she paused, peering into the car. Tony’s head was leaned back, his eyes closed. She couldn’t help the chuckle, as she pushed her shades back onto her face, and opened the door, lowering her body into the passenger seat.

“Are you awake, Tony?”

“Yep…just waiting. Everything go alright?” he asked, eyebrow raised as he lifted his head and opened his eyes.

“It went fine. They just wanted to be sure that they we were all on the same page for Dad’s headstone…a few changes, but they were pretty much right.” Tony nodded, and turned the key, smiling softly as the car purred at his hands.

“Good to hear.” Lia looked at him, and bit her lip, smiling a little bit as she watched his expression at the sound of the car. “There are…a couple more errands…but I want to make a stop first, if that’s okay…” she spoke slowly, watching him.

“Sure, just tell me where to go,” he said, pulling the car out onto the road.

Lia smiled, and nodded, digging a piece of paper out of her pocket. The scribbles were difficult to read, but she pretty much knew them. One road at a time, she gave Tony directions, led him to a cemetery about twenty minutes away. Tony whistled during the drive, tapping his hands on the steering wheel as they drove to Forest Lawn Memorial Park. At the very least, it kept a smile on Lia’s lips as she pointed where he could park, and, once the car was off, she climbed out, looking at him over the hood of the car.

“You up for a walk?” Tony glanced around, but shrugged.

“I suppose. Where are we?”

“Forest Lawn Memorial Park, in Glendale. This is more for you than for me…though I will enjoy it.” There was confusion on Tony’s lip, but she silenced him with a head shake, walking around the car and reaching for his arm. “Come on.”

                It was a nice walk, calming, as they passed several rows and sections of headstones. A few times, they quietly passed by someone visiting one of the graves, and Lia sighed, looking ahead rather than off to the side. Tony watched her pattern of avoiding seeing the mourning folks, and moved his arm, slipping it around her shoulder and pulling her against him.

“Things are gonna be okay, Lia. You’ve got friends on the East Coast when you come home,” he said gently, giving her a gentle squeeze as she led him down another path. With a nod, she gave him a squeeze in return.

“I know…I appreciate it…here we go,” she said, standing up straight and looking up at Tony. “Close your eyes,” she said softly. Nodding, despite his urge to question, he closed his eyes, walking slowly as Lia pulled him a bit further and around the corner.

“What is it you’re showing me?”

“Something any real fan would want to see…” she said, positioning him in front of one of the memorials, and moving to the side. “Open your eyes, and look in front of you.” Opening his eyes, Tony blinked a couple of times, before glancing around, and widening his eyes.

“Holy cow!” he exclaimed, as his eyes landed on the name on the grave plate: HUMPHREY BOGART.


	3. Chapter 3

                What a day it had been. Not only had Tony been given the keys to drive a 1965 Aston Martin, but he was also given directions, and dragged through a memorial garden, to stand face to face with Bogie’s grave. In the few minutes after leaving the garden where Lia left him alone while she ducked into the ladies’ room, he tugged his list out of his wallet, sliding his pen through the 18th item, a smile on his face. One day into his trip to California, to keep Lia company during a very difficult week, and he was able to cross two items off of his bucket list. A smile played on his lips as Lia stepped out of the bathroom, but it disappeared when he saw her stumble on her way through the door, and lean against the wall, eyes closed, hands reaching for something to hold on to. Stuffing the keys into his pocket, he jogged up the walk, and slid his hand beneath her arm, carefully guiding her shaky frame to the bench a few feet away.

“Lia? You alright?”

“Yeah…yeah…just got dizzy, I’m okay…” she answered, putting her head in her hand. She knew, without even having to look at him, that Tony didn’t believe her, but he still sat next to her, and gave her free hand a squeeze.

“Then let’s sit for a minute ‘til it goes away, and we’ll head back to the house…” Lia raised her head a little from her hand, and frowned, pressing her hand against the table top.

“I said that I’m okay, Tony…I don’t need to sit for a minute,” she replied with a snarl, turning as she stood, and shuffling her feet on her way back to the car. Tony stared after her, wide eyed and confused, before shaking away the stun and following.

“Ya don’t have to get angry, Lia,” he replied, frowning as he climbed into the driver’s seat of the car.

“I’m not angry, Tony, I would just like to finish my errands so we can go home.”

“Not really home, is it? My home is back on the East Coast, and, last time I talked to you, so was yours,” he replied, pulling out of the parking space. “Where are we going?” She glanced at him, expressionless, and she pointed through the windshield.

“That way…”

                It was a few hours, and several stops, before Tony pulled the Aston Martin back into the driveway and, once Lia climbed out with the bags they’d gathered along the way, into the garage as well. She made her way into the house, moving to the garage door to unlock it for Tony, before making her way to the den on the opposite side of the living room, laying the bags out on the floor. The door to the garage opened, and closed, as Tony crossed the house, and peered into the room.

“What’s goin’ on, Lia?” he asked, tugging his jacket off, and folding the stems of his shades. Glancing up at him, she shrugged, and dug into one of the bags.

“Nothing…I just haven’t been sleeping well. There’s a lot I have to do before I can go home,” she said, before finally lifting her head to see him.

“You and I haven’t had an argument or a bad word between us since you shot a guy on my fire escape. I think it’s more than that…” A frown formed on her lips as she stared at him.

“I really…don’t wanna talk about it, Tony. I just…had a bad minute, and I apologize,” Lia finally said, an apologetic look appearing on her face. “You pick dinner tonight…anything you want, my treat.”

“Don’t be crazy…you’re paying for enough this week, I can get dinner for a few nights.” He moved into the kitchen, out of sight, as Lia showed a half smile, and lowered her body into a nearby chair.

                When Tony returned to the den a few minutes later, pocketing his phone, Lia was digging through a box at her feet, a box full of VHS tapes and DVD cases. He chuckled softly, leaning over a little to see the videos.

“…are those all Hitchcock?” he asked curiously, dropping to his knee as he examined the box, catching Lia’s attention.

“Yeah…one of the things that Dad and I had in common. He bought a lot of them over the years, the rest I got during college…” A soft laugh passed her lips as she looked up at Tony, and smiled. “I remember…just after finals during my last winter semester, I spent the entire weekend watching Hitchcock. The best way that I ever found to unwind, until I made a habit out of going clubbing,” she explained, making Tony laugh a little.

“I love Hitchcock…but I’ve never seen so many of his movies in one place.”

“Every one of them since 1927. Do…do you wanna watch?” she asked, nudging the box towards him. His eyes lit up as he stood, scooped up the box and reached for her hand.

“What are we waiting for?” With a soft laugh, she clasped her hand into his, and stood up, moving into the living room.

                Lia’s fingers brushed through the box, before plucking out a VHS with the words _The Lodger_ written across it.

“Did you know, that in order to watch every available Hitchcock film nonstop, you would have to stay awake for almost four days straight?” she asked curiously, crouching down and pushing the VHS into the player.

“Did _you_ stay awake for four days straight?” Lia hesitated, before glancing over her shoulder.

“Coffee, sugar, and modafinil is a hell of a combination in college…”

“Modafinil?” he asked, eyebrow raised, as she plucked the remote from the shelf by the VCR, and turned around.

“It is a drug that was used in the treatment of narcolepsy…one of the girls on my floor had a prescription, but rather than use it, she sold it. I used it _one_ time. It worked amazingly well, but I didn’t ever want to use it again – the possible side effects are ridiculous,” she said, shaking her head to end the conversation. Tony nodded, and held out his arm, making space beside him for Lia as she flopped beside him on the couch.

“Hit play…let’s get this party started,” he chuckled, as Lia laughed softly, and, hitting play, curled up against him.

“Oh, it’s on,” she said playfully, resting her head on his shoulder as _The Lodger_ began.

                As the credits rolled for _The Lodger_ , and they pushed the Chinese containers to the side of the table, Lia hoisted the box of Hitchcock films onto the table, and peered inside.

“Would you like to brave the ninety hour film-a-thon? Or were there certain Hitchcock films you would like to watch, instead?” she asked, raising an eyebrow she flicked through the box, dragging her finger across case spines to read the name of the film.

“I don’t know…do you have _The Ring_?” he asked, leaning forward to peer over her shoulder.

“Of course…every film since 1927. I just wasn’t sure if you wanted to watch the silent films as well as the rest,” she said, patting his leg as she stood up, and lifted their empty bottles on her way to the kitchen. “I mean, all it said was ‘all Hitchcock films’, no specification on when that ‘all’ started,” she said, eyes going wide as she realized what she had said, dropping the bottles into the recycle bin beside the fridge. Tony chuckled, and shrugged, before lifting his head, and turning around.

“All what said?” he asked uncertainly. A soft curse passed her lips, as she feebly covered it with a cough, and opened the fridge.

“What?”

“What said ‘all Hitchcock films’? What’re you talkin’ about?” Tony nudged, climbing off the couch and moving into the doorway to the kitchen.

“I don’t know what you mean, Tony, I didn’t say anything. Do you want another beer?” she asked, her eyes darting as she ducked into the fridge to grab a bottle of beer from the back of the shelf. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a lie, but as Tony leaned against the door to the fridge, and peered in at her, she knew she was busted.

“Lia, don’t lie. What’s going on?” he asked, wrapping his fingers around the cold neck of the bottle. Pursing her lips together, Lia glanced at Tony, and sighed, turning away from the fridge.

“I…didn’t want to tell you…but I got my hands on a…list,” she said slowly, bending her shoulders forward as she twisted the cap off the bottle, and tossed it onto the counter.

Even though she kept her head down, didn’t take a sip of the drink, Tony slipped up beside her, and leaned against the counter, moving his head to make her see him.

“What _list_ , Lia?”

“It’s, uh…it’s not the whole list…only one page of it, but…” She flinched a little, shrugging as she lifted her eyes to meet his. “It’s…your list…” Tony’s eyes widened slightly, and he stood up straighter, frowning as he began to realize what it was she was talking about.

“You…got your hands…on…on my _bucket_ list? Why would you do that, what…what were you thinking?”

“I _didn’t_ think it! It…it was sent to me, and I thought that, since you were giving up a whole week to be with me, here…that I would give you a hand crossing a few things off that list.” Shaking his head, Tony started for the living room, making Lia breathe out, and follow. “Tony, please.”

“That list was personal, Lia, what gives you the right?”

“I told you, I don’t have all of it. I only have through Bogie’s grave. There are many of those things that even I can’t do, but I just wa-“

“It’s _my_ bucket list, Lia. I need to do those things on my own.”

“And when were you going to make the trip to Glendale to see Bogie’s grave? When…when were you ever going to get your hands on a 1965 Aston Martin? Or every Hitchcock movie since 1927? These were things I had access to, things I could give to you, and I just wanted…to help…”

                Tony stood in the dining room, his beer in his hand, as he listened but shook his head. He wasn’t angry, necessarily – he was simply upset. That day had been great – Aston Martin, Bogie, and Hitchcock – but he felt betrayed, and not just by her.

“Very few people knew I was even writing that list, so either Ziva sent it to you, or McGee did…and since Ziva knows better, I blame McGee.”

“Tony, come on…”

“Was any of today real?” he asked, turning around to see her. She knitted her eyebrows together, unsure of what he meant, and he sighed, shaking his head. “The story about the car, about your Hitchcock marathon...Was it real, or did you make it up?”

“I have not lied to you _once_ since you got here, Anthony, and I do not appreciate being called a liar. I wanted to help you knock things off that list.  My father had a list like it, which I can prove to you,” she added, pointing her finger, “and of the thirty things he wanted to do before he died, he knocked off five of them. He married the woman of his dreams, he had a child, he traveled overseas, he bought his dream car, and he saw the Aurora Borealis.”

There was a tremor in her voice, as she put her beer down on the dining room table, and hefted a box off the floor, dropping it with a _thud_ onto the tabletop. Tony looked over as he furrowed his brow, and watched her dig through the books and papers before tugging out a faded sheet of paper with pen scratches and doodles surrounding a cursive list of thirty items. Looking up, she thrust out her hand.

“Look for yourself.”

                Tony’s eyes scanned the list in his hand, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty for getting upset with Lia. Most of the early items on the list were about Colten – visit the Louvre, run a marathon, write a story – but the further down the list he read, Tony saw the content changing to Lia – walk my daughter down the aisle, hug my first grandchild, become the Cool Grandpa. Lifting his eyes, Tony watched as Lia dropped into the empty chair behind her, and shook her head.

“Twenty five items on his list are never going to be finished. I…did not want you and your family lamenting over the things that you never did that you wanted to do. That is why I told you…if you saw anything in this house that sparks your interest, you can have it. That includes…the Aston Martin in the garage.”

The words passed her lips as Tony set the list down upon the table, and looked over at her. She was clearly fractured, unsteady at the loss of the only family she had left. It was evident from the look on her face that she was struggling to hold it together, and that alone dropped a brick into the pit of his stomach.

                Pushing his finger against the list, sliding it towards her, Tony put his bottle down and moved up behind her, resting his hands gently on her shoulders.

“Lia…I didn’t me-“ The second she felt him touch her, Lia shoved the chair back, and pulled away, leaving her beer as she crossed to the hallway.

“Don’t…don’t touch me, Tony. You are…are welcome to stay up and watch as much Hitchcock as you want. I’m going to bed…I’ve had enough today,” she said, shaking her head as she avoided looking at him, and disappeared around the corner.

                Confusion filled his eyes before spreading to his face, and he held up his hands.

“What the hell was that?” he muttered, before sighing, grabbing his beer, and moving into the living room, starting the next Hitchcock movie from the box.


	4. Chapter 4

                Two VHS tapes lay upon the table, and the box rested on the couch cushion beside him, as Tony dug around for another tape. The credits for the third film rolled across the screen, but as the room went silent, and his fingers gripped the case to the fourth, he stopped, hearing movement and noise from down the hall. Tilting his head, Tony set the fourth tape down on the couch, and stood, making his way down the hall. Even though the ceiling lights were off, the lamp on the desk across from the door was lit, throwing Lia’s shadow onto the wall.

                Her shoulders were hunched forward as she dug through the objects in the box in front of her. As Tony stood in the doorway watching, her shoulders shook, and a sniffle sounded in the silence. She slid pictures and documents from the lockbox across the desk, smiling at the images of her parents, the letters between her mom and her dad before she was born. It took her a few moments to realize there wasn’t any noise coming from the living room, and she lifted her head, hesitantly peering over her shoulder, and sighing as she quickly wiped a hand beneath her eyes.

“Tony, I, uh…I thought you were watching _Downhill_ ,” Lia said quickly, turning away from him once more. Tony pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

“Uh, yeah, it just ended…I thought you were going to sleep,” he replied, raising an eyebrow as he moved his hand and motioned to the box in front of her.

“Couldn’t…so I pulled this out of the closet…” Tony watched her for a minute, before crossing the room, and lowering himself onto the end of the bed.

“I’m sorry…for getting upset with you.”

“It’s okay…I deserve it. I should have told you that I had it,” she replied, before plucking a sheet of paper off of the top of the desk, and handing it to him. “Here…I shouldn’t have this.”

“Oh…uh…thanks.” She nodded, and rubbed her neck, before turning in her chair a little, and looking at him, her lips pursed.

“There is…one more that I could help you with. Number fourteen, beating McGee in a video game.” His eyebrow quirked as she said it, and he leaned forward, smirking.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. He and I play online every week…I could teach you how to play, and you could, theoretically, kick his butt,” she said, smiling softly. “Here…” Lia opened the top drawer, and pulled a game box out, turning and laying it Tony’s hands. “Once we get back _home_ , I’ll start to teach you,” she said, patting his knee, before turning to put things away.

“Thanks, Lia…” He thought for a moment, and raised an eyebrow.

“…what?” she asked, seeing the look.

“Just…thinking. Probie got a card in the mail the day you called…was that from you?” he asked. She smiled slightly, and nodded.

“Yeah…it was a thank you card…for sending me your list…” Tony nodded, and glanced at the items on the desk.

“So…whatcha got there?”

                Lia glanced at him, a small stack of letters and pictures in her hands, as she shrugged, and moved the chair to see Tony better as she flipped through them.

“This was my dad’s memory box. Um…I was four when my mom died, and everything in this box he used to remind me who she was. When his memory started to go, I would use these things to remind him who she was. So…there are pictures from when they met, letters they exchanged while he was overseas, their wedding photographs, and pictures when I was born, and up until I was four…I miss her…and I miss him. So, it’s nice to look back at a time when…when they were so happy,” she said, flipping one of the pictures in her fingers and holding it out to Tony. Meeting her gaze for a second, Tony took the photo, and looked it over, smiling as he saw three smiling faces looking back at him from underneath a beach umbrella.

“You guys looked happy. And you look like your mom,” he added, handing the picture back to her. Oh, the smile on his face when he saw her blush.

“Thanks, Tony,” she said sheepishly, shaking her head a little as she put the pictures and letters back into the lockbox. Lia stood, and moved the lockbox to a cardboard box near the door with her name written across the top, and the word KEEP written on the sides. Turning to peer at her over his shoulder, Tony sighed, and stuck out his hand.

“C’mere, Lia…” She paused, before sighing a little, too, and taking his hand, sitting down beside him on the end of the bed. After giving her hand a squeeze, Tony released it, and draped his arm around her shoulders, prompting her to put her head down on his shoulder.

“I…didn’t mean to snap at you earlier. I haven’t been entirely myself lately,” she admitted softly. Tony nodded, leaning his head against hers.

“I figured as much. Like I said, last time we had a bad word between us was when you shot a guy on my fire escape. What’s going on with you? I mean…I get the obvious, but…” Lia shook her head, and shrugged a little, running a hand down her face.

“Nothing…It’s just the stress, and all this with my dad…”

“Well…since you can’t sleep, Lia…come watch Hitchcock with me,” he said, smirking a little as she smiled, and nodded, standing and leading him out of the bedroom.

****

**_Page Break_ **

 

                It was bright out when Tony opened his eyes, flinching at the light pouring in through the front window. With a small groan, he stretched his arms over his head, and his feet closer to the end of the couch, groaning until he lowered his arms and relaxed his legs. His eyes opened as his arm draped across a form beside him, and, after blinking a few times, Tony looked down, smiling. Lia’s still form was curled up, pressed between him and the back of the couch. Her head rested on his chest, her hand resting on his stomach. It was the first time since he’d gotten to California that he had seen her so peaceful, and so relaxed. Not wanting to disrupt her, Tony interlaced his fingers, his arms wrapped around her, and lied still, letting her sleep. She wasn’t asleep much longer, the light shining through the window prodding at her eyes until she grimaced, and buried her face in Tony’s shirt. Groaning a little, she breathed out a soft sigh, and moved her hand from his stomach to her face, gently rubbing her eyes.

“Unnn…why is it so bright out?” she mumbled, lifting her head and peering over at the windows, before shifting, raising a brow, and turning her head to see Tony looking at her with a sleepy smile on his face.

“Because it is ten a.m.,” he replied, as she returned the smile, and carefully rested her head back on his chest.

“I see…you are an incredibly comfortable pillow, Tony.” He chuckled, making her blush and close her eyes, as he nodded, and gave her a squeeze.

“And you are a rather warm blanket, Lia. But, since we’re up…I’ll put on some coffee,” he said, pressing a light kiss on the top of her head as he slithered out from under her.

“Yay for coffee,” she called after him, forcing the word _coffee_ through a yawn and making Tony laugh in the process. Stretching, Lia slid over on the couch, and rolled onto her back, running her hands down her face as she tried to wake up a little more. “Hey…how many did we get through last night?” she called, stretching and bending as she loosened up her muscles. Tony tilted his head, thinking, as he dug out the coffee and the filters from the cabinet over the coffee machine.

“Uh…three more, after you came outta the bedroom,” he answered, starting the machine as he moved down the hallway towards the bathroom.

“Three more…not bad.”

Shaking her head, Lia slowly stood up, and made her way to the kitchen, pulling two cups out of the cabinet over the sink. As she lowered the cups to the counter, a sharp pain shot through her head as the dull ache she woke with began to throb. A whimpered groan passed her lips, and she grabbed the sink, flinching as her legs wobbled, and her body dropped towards the floor.

Flipping off the light, Tony padded down the hallway and around the corner, jumping at the sight of Lia curled up as she crouched on the floor.

“Lia, what happened?” he asked, his voice low but his words quick, as he lowered himself beside her, and slipped his fingers against her neck and shoulders, instinctively checking for a wound. She gasped, lifting her head to see him, and shook her head.

“Just…it’s just a headache, came out of nowhere, I’m okay…I’m okay, really,” she said, catching her breath as she moved her hands from the counter and laid them over his.

“Are you sure? You _look_ like you hurt. Come on, sit down over here,” he suggested softly, helping her stand and moving her to the chair a few feet away. “Do you want some coffee, or should I get you a hot pack?” he asked, stepping back. Lia’s hands shot out, and pulled his hands back, pressing them against her neck.

“This is fine, just…please don’t go anywhere…” Tony raised an eyebrow, but nodded, using his foot to pull a second chair over, and lowered himself into it.

“Okay…I’ll sit right here…how’s that?” he asked, very carefully moving his fingers against her neck.

“Better…I’ve been having headaches a lot lately, too – probably because I haven’t been sleeping very well. But I’m okay. Really…thank you,” Lia murmured, rubbing her hands against his as she tilted her head to see him. He smiled, and nodded.

“No problem. Just breathe…”

                It wasn’t long before the pain eased, and then went away, and Lia lifted her head, laying her hands over his once more. A smile curled on her lips as she scooted a little on the chair, and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, Tony…” she said softly, making him raise a brow and smile, too.

“You are welcome, Lia. Would you like some coffee now?” Tony asked, tilting his head a little as she pulled back slightly and met his eye.

 She didn’t answer right away, as she wrapped her fingers around his hands, and pressed her lips together. A small smile pulled the corner of Tony’s lips upwards as he closed the gap between them, planting a gentle kiss upon her lips, and making her smile, as well. He slid his hands over her shoulders, and beneath her arms, as she trailed her fingers up his arms and around his shoulders.

Caught in the moment, Tony hooked his hands around her waist and tugged her from her chair. Parting her lips and flicking her tongue against his, Lia lowered her body into Tony’s lap, slipping her fingers across his neck. The moment was intense, their hearts pounding, their hands roaming. It was the best either of them had felt in months…and it was interrupted, by the sounds of Weird Al emanating from the other room. Wide-eyed, Lia pulled back, and quietly caught her breath, turning her head in confusion. Tony sucked down a couple of deep breaths before he realized what the sound was at all, and carefully lifted Lia to her feet, hopping up and moving quickly for the living room.

“What…the hell is that?” she asked, shaking her head and following him, as he flipped open the cell phone he had left on the table and pressed it to his ear.

“Hey, McGee, what’s up?” A small snort sounded from the dining room as Lia put together the “White and Nerdy” ringtone with McGee calling, and Tony glanced over at her, smirking. “Yeah...uh, hang on a second,” he said, pulling his phone away from his ear and pressing a couple of buttons. After a few seconds, he put it back to his ear, and nodded. “It’s at eleven…so I take it Boss knows why I le-…” His attention turned to Lia, an eyebrow raised, as he shook his head, and sighed. “Sneaky. No problem, Probie…” he said, before hanging up, and putting his phone down.

“…Sneaky?” she asked curiously, tilting her head.

“You called Gibbs?” Tony asked, rounding the couch and stepping up in front of her. Lia blushed, and shrugged.

“Yes. I called him after I called you. Dad has tools in the garage, and I thought Gibbs might like them…”

“Shoulda told me that. I told him and Vance that my dad needed me,” he replied, eyebrow raised, as Lia reached out and slipped her hands into his.

“When I talked to Gibbs, he told me that, too. And said he had no intentions of saying anything about it,” she said, pushing herself up and pressing her lips to his. After a second, she pulled back, and nudged her nose against his. “Come on…coffee makes brains function,” she grunted, chuckling as she turned and led him into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

                While much of the remaining three days before the funeral consisted of Lia and Tony going through the house and packing, or Lia ducking out of the room to make and take calls, to finish making arrangements for Saturday, the two still spent several hours, generally while packing, watching Hitchcock. It wasn’t in a row, and they didn’t simply pause for bathroom breaks, but Tony enjoyed it anyway, and by Friday afternoon, he leaned over his list as it rested on the kitchen counter, and crossed the eleventh item off of his bucket list – _watch all Hitchcock films in order of release_. They hadn’t finished all the films, not yet, but he knew they would soon, and that was good enough for him.

                Lia yanked the tape across the top of the box, sealing it shut, and nudged it off towards the wall, before looking over her shoulder.

“Tony? Is there another box in there?” she asked, standing up and planting her hands on her hips as she peered around the room. He looked up, and turned his head, nodding.

“Yeah, on the table…”

“Is it cooking utensils?” Setting his pen on top of his list, Tony walked over and peered inside.

“Spoons, spatulas, knives, forks…rolling pin…”

“A simple ‘yes’ would suffice,” she chuckled, stepping into the doorway and smiling over at him.

“Then, yes,” he replied, turning to see her, and smiling back. “So what is on the agenda today?” Lia walked over, filling the coffee mug that sat on the counter.

“Um…the realtor is stopping by so I can sign off on the house. She’s going to put it up on the market tomorrow, and anything that needs to be signed is going to be mailed to me…after that, I think you and I are good to finish packing things up.”

                Before Tony could answer, the doorbell rang, causing Lia to jump and turn, sighing.

“Guess she’s here…” she murmured, moving over to the door, and pulling it open. The realtor, an older woman with wire-rimmed glasses, stepped inside as Lia moved back a step.

“Ms. Poe…it’s nice to see you again,” she spoke, shaking Lia’s hand.

“You too, Martha. Thank you, for coming by today. I’ve been so busy packing dad’s things…”

“Oh, you don’t need to explain, dear, I understand entirely. I won’t keep you, I only have a few things for you to sign…”

                Tony stood in the kitchen, listening at Martha reviewed the paperwork with Lia, pausing only to have Lia “sign on the dotted line”. It didn’t take too long, before Lia and Martha stood up from the table, and made their way to the front door.

“Thank you, again, Martha.”

“Anytime, dear. I will overnight you any paperwork there is when the house is sold, and once things are finished, I’ll mail you payment, alright?”

“Sounds good. Thank you. Be safe,” Lia said, waving as Martha moved down the front steps, and climbed into her car. Closing the door, Lia ran a hand down the wall, and turned her head, seeing Tony watching her from the kitchen doorway as he sipped his coffee. “Never thought I’d be selling my father’s house so soon,” she admitted, shaking her head as he walked over, and hooked an arm around her shoulders.

“But, you’re doing well. How about we go grab lunch, and then come back and continue packing?” Tony suggested, as she took the cup from his hands, and sipped the steaming liquid inside.

“I like that idea, Tony…I’ll get changed, you can drive,” she smiled, passing the cup back to him as she pulled out from under his arm and headed down the hall. Chuckling, Tony downed the last gulp of coffee, and moved for his bag in the dining room for a change of clothes.

                Lia’s fingers shoved the bedroom door closed, and she lowered her shaking body to the bed before her knees gave out. The house had been spinning for several minutes, but Lia had been able to push passed it, pretend everything was fine. But now, sitting alone in the bedroom, it wasn’t working. She rested her head in her hands, whimpering softly as she closed her eyes, praying for it to stop, hoping it would pass. She had hoped, after getting dizzy, after having trouble sleeping, after having headaches, for the past few days, she would have adjusted to it, or it would have gone away. But it wasn’t, and she knew it, just like she knew she needed to tell Tony. Until the world finished rocking around her, though, Lia wasn’t planning on moving.

                By the time Lia finally emerged from the bedroom, Tony was leaning against the kitchen counter, checking his email on his phone. Hearing her footsteps, he glanced up, but rather than seeing her ready to go, he frowned at the sight of her still in her sweats.

“I thought we were going for lunch…”

“Tony…I gotta talk to you…” Raising an eyebrow, Tony pocketed his phone, and moved into the dining room. She motioned towards the chair nearest her, and he turned it around, lowering himself into it and wrapping his arms around the back of it as he hugged it against his chest.

“Everything okay?” Carefully, she shook her head, and leaned against the wall, glancing at Tony, and smiling softly when she realized he had gotten dressed to go out, in a black tee and dark blue jeans. Shifting her weight slightly, Lia crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed, thinking. “Lia?”

“I haven’t been feeling well for…for a while. Since the explosion…” Concern spread on his face as he leaned forward, listening to her. “It started a few weeks ago…headaches, dizziness. I flew out to see dad the first day that I didn’t feel sick…but of course as soon as I landed, I began feeling it again. I…I don’t know why, I kept getting upset with myself, and I kept forgetting little things. I eventually remembered them, but, still…” He nodded, watching her push herself off the wall, and move for a box near the window that she hadn’t sealed up, and was clean of any handwriting on the outside. Opening it up, she tilted the box, showing Tony the broken remain of a few plates.

“Ooh, that couldn’t have been good…” he observed, wincing a little as he looked up at her.

“…I stayed at the hospital for two hours after they declared him dead…not only because I was too upset to drive, but also because I was dizzy and unstable. When I got home, I…I was so angry that, while trying to figure out where to start, I just…I threw those across the room.” Tony flinched, and shook his head as she nodded. “For a few weeks, I’ve been dizzy, and weak…forgetful…angry,” she said, motioning towards him as he nodded knowingly. “…I have been having you drive because I almost didn’t succeed driving us here from the airport. I don’t know what’s happening, and…and I’m really freaked out, Tony…”

                He stuck out his hand, catching her as she paced back at forth across the carpet. Lifting her eyes, Lia stepped towards the chair, laying her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her into an embrace.

“Can I take you to the doctor?” She lowered her head, and sighed.

“I was hoping you would…but not to find out what’s wrong…I already know what’s wrong…” He pulled his head back, and looked up at her, confused. “It’s…Post-Concussive Syndrome…or…well…” Tony slid his hands forward, planting them on her hips.

“Lia, stop. Take a breath, try that again.” She chuckled softly, and smiled at him, patting his back.

“When I saw the doctor last week, he told me it appeared to be Post-Concussive Syndrome, which isn’t… it’s shell shock…” she said, shrugging, prompting Tony to nod in understanding. “But he told me I need to get another scan, to make sure that it wasn’t a subdural hematoma…” she finished, shaking her head a little. “So I either have shell shock, or I have bleeding in my brain…I’m just…I’m scared to know which,” Lia admitted, as Tony stood up, and moved around the chair, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

“Well…take a breath, get changed, and I’ll take you to find out. And I won’t leave unless the doctor chases me out of the room,” he promised, making her smile as she hugged him.

“Thank you Tony.”

 

**_Page Break_ **

 

                A few hours passed between the time Tony and Lia entered the hospital, and the time the nurse entered the waiting room where Tony was skimming through a Car and Driver magazine.

“Mr. DiNozzo? She’s almost finished, she should be out shortly,” the nurse said, flashing him a kind smile as he lifted his head.

“Oh…alright. Thanks,” he said, nodding and smiling back, as she blushed and walked away.

Chuckling to himself, Tony shook his head, and flipped the page, smirking at the picture of the Ferrari. He could have sworn he hadn’t been looking at the picture for that long, but he jumped at the feeling of someone kicking his foot. Lia’s giggle made him look up, wide-eyed, and sigh.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, Tony…”

“You didn’t scare me, you just caught me off guard, I thought you were still getting checked out,” he said, motioning towards the double doors leading into the room she’d come from.

“I’m done…” she said, waiting for him to put the magazine down. Standing up, he raised a brow, and brushed a strand of hair off her face.

“And…?”

“Well, the good news is that I do _not_ have a subdural hematoma. I do, however, have post-concussive syndrome…he won’t prescribe me medication at this point, since it would be for the symptoms…but he did recommend therapy. When I get _home_ , I’ve gotta look into starting therapy,” she said, stuffing her hands into her pockets and starting outside.

“Therapy is better than surgery, any day of the week,” Tony replied, giving her a squeeze as he rested his arm around her shoulders.

“That it is…I just can’t believe I spent fourteen years in the Marines, and _this_ is what hurt me,” she chuckled, shaking her head slowly, before looking up. “…Lunch?”

“Lunch, I’m starving!” Tony cheered, making her laugh as they moved towards the car.

****

**_Page Break_ **

 

                The carpet was practically worn down from the pressure of Lia’s feet as she paced the floor, biting down upon her bottom lip and hands clasped together in front of her. Tony, tugging his sweats up over his hips, walked out of the bathroom, and peered into the bedroom where she was, pausing and raising an eyebrow.

“Keep walkin’ like that, you’re gonna fall through the floor,” he teased lightly, making her stop and look up at him, a little surprised to see him.

“Huh? Oh…yeah…sorry…” she said, a little absentmindedly. Frowning, Tony entered the room, and tossed the towel he’d had draped over his head onto the bed.

“Something’s up, why are you wearing a hole in the floor?”

“It’s silly…” she said, shaking her head, before looking towards the closet. “I don’t want to have to worry about anything in the morning, so I want to get clothes set out, and everything ready so I have to do very little when I wake up…I just…I don’t know where to start,” she blushed, moving towards the closet. “And when everything is over tomorrow, once we get back here…we have to load up the truck, so we can get you back in time for work on Monday,” she said, shaking her head. “Though…I don’t know, it might not be a bad idea if you headed back right after the funeral…” Tony frowned, and gently rubbed his hand on her back as she took a breath, and looked up at him.

“Okay. First, I’m not going back without you, because I’m not letting you drive across the country by yourself. Second…” Turning to look inside the closet at the clothes she still had hanging up, he nodded, examining what she had. “…what about…this…” he said, plucking out a couple hangers and handing them to her. She held them up, and took a breath, smiling.

“Another reason I wanted you with me this week. Thanks, Tony,” she said, moving and hanging the clothes up on the hook on the back of the door.

                Tony grinned, and nodded, picking his towel back up off the bed, as Lia nudged the door open.

“So…the service starts at eleven tomorrow morning…I would like to be there around ten at the latest,” she said, starting down the hallway. Tony slung the towel across his shoulder, and followed, coming to a stop as she flipped on the light over the basement stairs a few doors away.

“Where’s the service at?”

“Forest Lawn…” she said, a small smile curling on her lips as she turned to see him. “He is having a full military funeral,” she added, shaking her head. “Dad gets to spend the rest of eternity within the general vicinity of Humphrey Bogart.” Tony slightly nodded, showing his approval, as he followed her down the steps into the basement.

“So why don’t we get up at six, dress, and head to Glendale? We can get breakfast there, and we can drive around until you’re ready.” A small spread across Lia’s lips, a small one but definitely there, as she padded barefoot across the cold cement floor.

“Sounds good…so long as you’re buying,” she teased, peering over her shoulder at him as she hoisted a box onto the tool bench along the back wall.

“Of course, my pleasure. What’s that?”

“I almost forgot about this stuff…dad’s Navy things, not counting his full dress uniform, which is what he is being buried in in the morning…and his other clothing from the Navy, which…I think we already packed, right?”

“Yeah, one of the first things I helped you do,” he replied, walking over and peering into the box. “His uniform tomorrow…is it going to be absent of his ribbons?” Tony asked, as Lia gingerly removed them from the box.

“Yep…I tried to tell him it was okay to want them with him when he goes, but, he wanted me to have them, instead.”

Shaking her head, she sealed up the box of ribbons, bibles, and various other paraphernalia, before smiling up at Tony, and heading up the steps, laying the box near the door. Breathing out slowly, Tony took her hand, and, silently, led her back to the bedroom, clicking off lights as they went.

“What’re you doing, Tony?”

“I’m going to make you lie down, and I’m going to lay right there next to you. And if you need something during the night, just jam your finger into my side…” Laughing, Lia lowered her body onto the bed, and nodded.

“I think I would have lost it by now if you hadn’t given in to my begging…thanks for being here.”

“No problem.” He reached across her as he climbed onto the bed, and clicked off the light, plummeting the both of them into darkness only broken by the moonlight peeking around the curtains over the window. “Now…time to get some rest,” he added, slinging an arm around her and pulling her down onto the bed with him.

“You know what I think, Tony?” she asked, resting her head on his chest as he pulled the blanket to their waists.

“That this is going to be the longest night you’ve had in a very long time?” She hesitated, before nodding.

“Second longest, actually. And while I had thought that, no, that wasn’t what I was thinking. Actually, what I _had_ been thinking, was that when we get back _home_ …one of these days after you get off work…you should take me out to dinner.” He looked at her through the dark, eyebrow raised.

“Dinner? Like a date?”

“Why not, Tony? I mean…you and I have had this…this on and off fling-thing for six months. Fool around here and there…watch Hitchcock or Kurosawa…I like the time that I spend with you,” she said, rolling onto her stomach, and lifting her head, peering at him in the shadows. Sighing a little, Tony reached out, blindly running his fingers across her cheek and pushing her hair behind her ear.

“I think we could arrange a date when we get back,” he replied, shrugging slightly as he felt her smile.

“Good…” Lowering her head back to his shoulder, she kissed his cheek, and gave him a gentle squeeze as she draped her arm across his stomach. “Sleep well, Tony…”

“You too, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously only read about PCS, so I do deeply apologize if it's wrong in any way.


	6. Chapter 6

                The night went by quickly, quicker than either of them had anticipated. But when Tony opened his eyes, and rolled over, he knew the night was quicker for her. The bed was empty aside from him, but through the open door he could hear the running water, and stretched, sitting up. The LED display on the clock next to the bed read 5:49 AM as he lowered his feet to the floor, and, with a groan, he stood, making his way towards the open bathroom door.

                Even though he intended to knock on the door, and poke his head in to see if she was okay, his hand stopped inches from the door. Behind the sound of water falling onto her body and dropping to the tub was the muffled sound of Lia, crying. Pushing the door a little, Tony peered inside, catching her reflection in the mirror, and sighed softly. Her face was buried in her hands, and the water poured down across the back of her head, as she attempted to disguise her tears.

                After a silent debate, Tony stepped inside, and pushed the door partially closed behind him. He pushed his sweats down off his hips, and carefully climbed into the shower behind her, slipping his hands across her shoulders. She jumped slightly at his touch, but rather than turn and hit him – as he was somewhat expecting - she sniffled, glanced up at him, and turned, resting her head against his shoulder. Nodding a little, he wrapped his arms around her, and held her against him, reaching out only to turn the hot water knob, and keep the water warm.

                Lia lowered her body onto the side of the bed, sighing as she slipped her feet into the black heels on the floor. Glancing up towards the door, she pushed herself off the bed, and walked towards the bathroom, smiling at Tony as he walked out, tucking his white tank top into his black slacks. She ducked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her before Tony could speak, but rather than call through the door, he shrugged it off, and headed into the living room.

Leaning against the sink, Lia peered at herself in the mirror and carefully, hesitantly, applied a faint red lipstick, a light pink powder, and a soft rose shadow to her lips, cheeks, and eyelids. She couldn’t remember the last time her makeup wasn’t a drastic shade of any color, but as she pulled back to look at herself in the mirror, a small smile formed on her lips, and she looked away as she put her makeup back into the bag it had come from.

It was a few moments before she exited the bathroom, but when she did, Tony stood in the living room, his back to her as he peered out the front window. Stepping up behind the couch, she latched her fingers together behind her back, and cleared her throat, catching his attention. He turned, and looked her over, smiling. Black high heels covered the bottom of her sheer panty hose, while a knee length straight black skirt covered the top of them. She wore a simply black ¾ sleeved blouse, decorated only by a silver cross necklace, with part of the chain concealed by the curled ends of her shoulder length hair.

As Tony’s eyes looked at Lia, from toe to head, her eyes did the same to him, smiling slightly at the realization that they matched despite not having intended to do so. During her time in the bathroom, Tony had finished getting dressed, buttoning up a white dress shirt over his tank top and tucking it into his slacks, before covering that with a black suit jacket. His matching tie hung around his shoulders, untied, making her chuckle slightly as she stepped up to him, and took his tie in her hands.

“You look nice, Tony…” she said softly, working the fabric in her hands until it was finished.

“Thank you for tying my tie. You look nice, too, Lia. I…don’t know that I’ve ever seen you dressed so…”

“Boringly?” she asked, eyebrow raised, as she tugged his jacket over the tie, and lifted her eyes to meet his.

“Simply, is the word I was going to use. But you look…very beautiful,” he added, putting his thumb against her chin, and pressing a light kiss on her lips. “You feeling any better?” Tony asked, gently brushing his fingers against her hair.

“A little…thank you, Tony. I really appreciate it,” she whispered, extending her arms and hugging him carefully. With a smile, he returned the embrace and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“You are very welcome. Now…let’s go get breakfast in Glendale,” he said, keeping an arm around her as he handed her the bag she’d left near the door, and plucked the keys to the Chevy in the driveway off a hook over the hall table. “I’m driving, and my treat.”

 

**_Page Break_ **

 

                As the attendees filtered out of Forest Lawn, away from the service and away from the casket that was resting in the ground, Lia sniffled, and held the folded flag against her chest. Tony stood, his hand upon her shoulder, but didn’t say anything, as she stared at the open plot. Before long, the only people left besides Lia and Tony were the men preparing to fill in the plot. Gently squeezing her shoulder, Tony leaned forward, and looked at Lia.

“Come on…let’s go…” Slowly nodding, she stood, and walked beside him back towards the car, gently moving her thumb back and forth against the corner of the flag. She didn’t say a word as he opened the door and let her into the car first, but nodded a thank you before he closed the door after her, and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Do…you want something to eat? Or some coffee, or something?” She shook her head, laying the flag against her lap, and running her fingers over it. “I know you’re hurting…but…please say something?” he asked softly, prompting her to lift her eyes a little, and take a deep breath.

“Something,” she played, raising her head the rest of the way and meeting his eye. “I just…want to go back to the house…finish packing, go home. But…if you’re hungry, we can stop.” With a shake of his head, Tony started the car, and drove away from Forest Lawn, and back towards Simi Valley. He extended his hand, and slipped his fingers into Lia’s, peering out the window at the cars around him as he drove.

                Upon pulling into the driveway, Lia knitted her eyebrows together, and leaned forward to see a little better through the windshield. As Tony put the car in park, she climbed out, and moved up to the door, pausing and smiling very softly as the sight of a dark blue vase filled with an array of flowers. A card was perched between a few of the stems, and, glancing towards Tony, she plucked it out, and flipped the card open, biting down on her lip as she held back tears.

 _You have our sympathies, Lia, for the loss you’ve suffered. On this difficult day, you are in our thoughts and prayers._  
                If you need a shoulder, you know where to find us.  
                                                                                                                ~Tim McGee  & Abby Sciuto

                Her fingers held the card closed as Tony picked up the vase, quietly, and let her into the house. Neither of them said a word – they simply exchanged a small smile.

After packing most of the boxes and furniture into the truck, as well as loading the Aston Martin onto the hitched trailer, Lia laid her father’s flag inside the box with his ribbons, before glancing over her shoulder at Tony.

“If you want to follow me to the rental lot, we can drop off the Chevy, and head _home_ ,” she suggested, turning her head as she taped the box closed. Tony walked up, and laid his tie over her shoulders, kissing the side of her head.

“Sounds good. Once we’re on the road, you try to get some rest, okay?” Lia smiled, and nodded, handing him the box as she sighed, and looked around the house.

“I guess it is time to say goodbye to the house…”

“Yeah…it’s gonna be alright, Lia. You’re going home, and there, you aren’t alone. I’m downstairs, and Abby is a phone call away,” he said, leading her outside as she locked the door behind her.

“That’s true.”

                Tony rested the box inside the truck, and pulled the door closed, latching it securely as she took a step towards the Chevy. He watched as she stopped, turned, and walked back over to him.

“Tony?” she asked, stopping a few steps away.

“Yeah?” he replied curiously, eyebrow raised.

“…Can you promise me something?”

“I can try.” A chuckle passed her lips, and she nodded at his honesty.

“If I ever end up like my father…losing my memory, and forgetting the important things in my life…” She paused, biting her lip as she looked towards her feet, thinking. “…Don’t let me forget you…and don’t be sad for me.” Tony frowned, as she lifted her head and looked at him through tear-brimmed eyes. “I’d normally say that it would be impossible for me to forget you…but he was forgetting my mom, and…and so I know it’s possible. Please don’t let me.” He closed the gap between them, and held her securely in his arms, kissing her forehead as she returned the embrace.

“I won’t let you forget me…but I can’t promise I won’t be sad,” Tony replied honestly, closing his eyes as he kissed the top of her head, and gave her a gentle squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site._


End file.
